


Periodic Encounters

by RubyWriter



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), Generic vampire monster, Interview With the Vampire (1994), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire oral, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWriter/pseuds/RubyWriter
Summary: This story is based on a simple, primal, recurring fantasy I have: merging the existence of vampires and the pleasures of oral sex...while on your period.Although not from a specific fandom, it is heavily influenced by characters like Matthew Clairmont, Anne Rice's timeless creations, and all of our sexy modern favourites. Of course a special mention must go to my first small taste of vampire eroticism with R.L. Stine's 'Goodnight Kiss.'Also, this is my first attempt at smut. Please be kind. :)xo Ruby* I didn't add a rape/non-con warning, however I would point out that there is no verbal consent given, though both characters are absolutely on the same page.





	Periodic Encounters

The first time Leila saw him, it was the end of summer break and she was about to begin her last year of university.  
  
She had come home from her friend's birthday party at the neighbourhood pub half a block down from her apartment building. Both of her roommates stayed at the party but she decided to come home early. She was on day two of her period and the flow and cramps were out in full force. Alcohol can sometimes numb the pain a bit, but that night it wasn't helping at all.  
  
Leila left the pub and wrapped her jacket around her bare shoulders. The early fall breeze was beginning to show itself and she smiled as she breathed in the cool night air. Fall is her favourite time of year.  
  
She took a few more steps down the darkened street, then shivered. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck began to stand on end. A strange feeling enveloped her. Was she being watched? She abruptly stopped walking and looked around.  
  
No one.  
  
A faint fog was slowly thickening around her and all she could hear was the sound of a distant car on a damp road and the faint laughter and music from the pub she left behind. Leila cast one last glance and continued on her path.  
  
Eerie fog? Check. The feeling of being watched? Double check. Now all she needed was a blood curdling cry in the night and she would perfectly inhabit the opening of a campy horror flick. Come on, Leila, she thought, Halloween isn't for another few months yet.  
  
She laughed softly to herself as she reached the back door of her building and let herself in. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the eighth floor.  
  
Upon entering her apartment, Leila quickly changed into loose pajama pants and a tank top. She chugged a bit of water, played a couple levels of this week's addictive phone game, and switched out her menstrual cup for a pair of overnight period panties.  
  
She brushed her teeth, washed her face, then walked over to her bedroom window which was directly above her bed. She opened it to let the night air in.  
  
When Leila moved into this apartment, there had been a tear in the screen. She took the screen out with the intent to replace it but simply never got around to it. It's alright, she thought. Living on the eighth floor made it impossible for anyone to climb in. All she really had to worry about were bugs.  
  
Leila breathed in the night air once again and snuggled into bed. Comforter up to her chin and legs stretched diagonally to the bottom corner she began her relaxation exercises, barely making it two phrases in before falling asleep.  
  


* * *

  


Leila woke up to the smell of cloves and spices with a tang of something metallic that she couldn't quite place. She opened her eyes. They were still blurry from sleep so she blinked a few times and tried to focus.  
  
What she saw was a face. An upside down face looking directly down at her as its owner was perched in her open window.  
  
She didn't scream. She was simply confused. How can a person be there, she thought? Her brows furrowed together in puzzlement.  
  
One corner of the mouth on the face of the mysterious perching stranger quirked up slightly (or down according to Leila's view). The stranger then slowly and smoothly descended from her window and silently backed against her bedroom wall.  
  
Leila just watched. She didn't feel panic, just curiosity. Why wasn't she panicking? This person somehow climbed to her eighth floor window and brazenly decided to let themselves in.  
  
The mysterious stranger was as still as a tree on a windless night. Intense eyes never left hers and she used this moment of stillness to calmly lift herself up into a sitting position.  
  
Leila was now quite awake and she focused on the form standing in her bedroom.  
  
He, or at least she thought it was a he, had bright, piercing grey eyes and sharp features. Skin like flawless porcelain gleamed in the dim light from the open window. Hollow cheeks and a long nose led to a thin mouth and prominent chin. His brows were low and thick, black like the hair that was draping down to his neck. Dark clothing hung over his broad shoulders and lithe frame, while his gloved hands remained still at his side.  
  
He had a feminine quality to him, or maybe it was feline, Leila thought. The way he moved or just stood and stared at her with an expression of interest, tall and arresting in the shadows of her room.  
  
Neither of them said a word.  
  
The stranger shifted and without moving his gaze, glided across the room to the foot of her bed. He moved with the composure of a royal monarch and the ferocity of a wild jaguar.  
  
Leila stared at him. He stared right back. Her lips parted and his nostrils flared ever so slightly in response.  
  
They held this moment for a few heartbeats, which wasn't very long as hers quickly escalated in speed. Curious, her eyes flicked down to his gloved hand as it reached out to clasp her comforter. He slowly began to tug the blanket toward him and off of her.  
  
Still, neither of them said a word.  
  
Leila's breath began to quicken and as her eyes snapped back to his, she caught a small lift of the side of his mouth. That smirk, again. Seeing it right side up this time, she was taken aback at the appeal and charm of it. How can such a simple movement be so striking?  
  
With the comforter now spread across her bedroom floor, Leila felt the chill from her open window. Her body involuntarily shivered as her flesh pimpled and her nipples hardened under her thin tank top.  
  
The stranger's breath hitched as his eyes slowly scanned her now visible body.  
  
Before she could snap herself out of the moment, he moved toward her. His body languidly glided from her feet up to her hips where it gently draped over her, his face at her belly. He sniffed the air around him and grinned. Then he looked her in the eyes and his nostrils flared as his expression darkened.  
  
Leila's heart thundered in her chest and the stranger cocked his head to the side as if listening to it.  
  
He scooped up her left arm with his gloved hand and caressed her wrist where her pulse was bursting up and down. He inhaled again, then slowly pressed his lips to her skin. She gasped at the contact.  
  
Leila had felt intimacy with other people before, but nothing as otherworldly as this.  
  
The stranger's skin was as cold as ice and his lips were as smooth as polished stone. She closed her eyes and gave into the sensation that sparked all the way up her arm and down her torso as it laid to rest between her legs. She didn't have time to think about the implications of her reality, all she wanted was more.  
  
Leila got her wish, as the next thing she felt was the top of her pajama bottoms sliding down her legs and off her feet. Her breath was now coming out ragged as she felt gloved hands move slowly up her legs to land on her thighs. She looked down and saw the stranger's gaze, fierce and unhinged as he lowered his head toward the mound of her pubic bone. His lips parted as he placed a thirsty kiss on her.  
  
She gasped at the cool touch and shifted her hips higher to meet him. Leila swore as she felt rather than heard a slight chuckle escape him and moaned as he began to lower her underwear.  
  
Her period panties. Shit.  
  
Leila's eyes snapped open and just as she was about to speak, the stranger's tongue was on her and her world turned upside down.  
  
The coolness of his mouth was a sharp, thrilling sensation and each gentle flick of his tongue sent a rolling wave of pleasure through her whole body. She rocked against his mouth as he lapped and suckled at her clit while teasing his tongue in and around the folds of her.  
  
Distantly, she heard the sound of leather against skin and before she had time to process what it was, she felt two cool, bare fingers nudge evenly inside her to pulse deeper. The rhythm started slow and steady and Leila moaned and gasped as she rocked with the stranger's hand coaxing pleasure from her she had never felt before.  
  
He must have replaced his tongue with his thumb at some point because when she opened her eyes, Leila found herself staring into the sharp, savage gaze of the stranger as he watched her steadily rise in her pleasure. His mouth curved into that viciously charming smirk which was all she needed to be sent over the edge.  
  
Leila cried out in ecstasy as she came around his cool fingers, her insides pulsing and squeezing against him in the same rhythm as her gasping breaths.  
  
She grinned as he slid his hand out of her and she opened her eyes again just in time to see him lick her cum and blood from his own bare fingers. She was fascinated. The vulgarity of the act was so raw and lascivious that it sent a new wave of want pulsing through her.  
  
Then something shifted in the stranger. His breathing turned rough and his movements sharp. His eyes darkened and a low growl escaped his lips.  
  
Leila stared at him in shock and was unable to move or think as he grabbed her legs and held them open while he pulled her further down on the bed. He paused for the briefest moment to lock eyes with her and letting out a pleading moan, he dove between her legs and plunged his tongue inside her.  
  
The speed and intensity of his mouth was hard to keep up with, but keep up she did.  
  
He sucked her deeper and deeper, occasionally pausing to lap at the blood that escaped his taste. Faster and faster, and deeper and deeper he pulsed as she throbbed against his mouth and his hunger, quickly building up to another indescribable climax. His breathing morphed into groans and growls that sounded inhuman but utterly arousing mixed with the sucking and lapping as his lips and tongue worked in and all around her.  
  
She felt as if he was devouring her from the inside out. She felt as if this was some transcendent fantasy turned reality and she couldn't comprehend which way was up, down, in, or out.  
  
More importantly, she desperately did not want it to stop.  
  
Leila was intoxicated with pleasure as one final deep growl from the stranger propelled her into the most gratifyingly outrageous orgasm she had ever experienced. She laughed, free and liberated from the banality of what she believed of existence before this night.  
  
Leila smiled as the cool breeze from the open window danced across her face. She blinked her eyes open and let out a small sigh of pleasure. She brought her knees to her chest, rolled onto her side, and lifted herself up on the bed to face the stranger that turned her world upside down and inside out.  
  
She came face to face with an empty room. She was alone.  
  


* * *

  


Days went by and Leila had convinced herself that she dreamed the whole event.  
  
She asked her roommates if they heard anything strange that night and both of them said they slept soundly after coming home from the party only an hour or so after she did.  
  
Days turned into weeks, and despite the abrupt disappearance of her menstrual blood, Leila had officially convinced herself that what she experienced hadn't, in fact, happened in real life.  
  
Maybe some of the weed she had at the party was laced with a hallucinogen. Maybe she spent too many nights reading smutty fanfic while imagining herself in supernatural fantasy scenarios. Maybe she was just deliriously tired.  
  
In any case, Leila was certainly not expecting to wake up to the smell of cloves and spices mixed with what she now recognized as blood on the second night of her next cycle...

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that he visits her every month and through their mutual pleasure, takes away her menstrual blood in one go. Enjoyable benefits for both sides!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
